Out of Place? Hope not
by eaf2hina
Summary: Lisanna suddenly comes back. Lucy and the new members feel out of place with her now alive. With the endless welcoming parties and nonstop Lisanna topics, the others take their move and handle it their way. What is going to happen to them and the guild?
1. Out of Place? Hope not

**Chapter 1: Out of Place? Hope not. **

**Policy: READ AND REVIEW **

**Summary**: Lisanna suddenly comes back. Lucy and the new members feel out of place with her now alive. With the endless welcoming parties and nonstop Lisanna topics, the others take their move and handle it their way. What is going to happen to guild?

"Tsk. They've been doing this for three days now. Won't they quit it already?" Gajeel asked irritably. His head between his hands with his elbows on the table.

All the new members of the guild sat on a table far away from the partying guild. Lucy and Wendy sat together with Charle sitting on the table infront of Wendy. Gazille and Juvia sat together on the other side with Pantherlily facing Gazille.

"It looks like It'll go on for a week more" Panther lily said standing up and turning around to face Charle. Wendy exhaled a deep sigh getting Charle's attention.

"How about we go out Wendy? All this chaos and loud music is not good for your ears. Besides mine need some silence and peace." Charle said getting a nod from Wendy

"I'll go with you too!" Lucy perked up smiling at the little girl.

"Juvia will come too!" Juvia said raising her hand getting a giggle from Wendy

"Won't you come too Gazille?" Lucy asked making the others look at Gazille.

"I WONT CO-" Gazille shouted standing up only to be cut off by Pantherlily.

"Of course" The small male cat said getting a flat look from Gazille and roaring laughs from the others.

Standing up and leaving the table, all of them went out through the front door. Laughs and giggles as they walked to the door. Gazille and Pantherlily's shouts made the group lively. Shutting the door with a bang, a second made the guild pause

"I think the new members feel out of place, don't you master?" Ezra asked. She was currently leaning on the bar with Master Makarov sitting on top of it.

"They just need to adjust to the changes. They don't know Lisanna so it is to be expected." Master Makarov said standing up

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" he shouted out loud as the music boomed up louder and the crowd howled and shouted in agreement.

XXX

The four mages and two eksheeds walked around the town in silence and peace. With the quiet surroundings and the natural sounds settling in all of their tense body relaxed. A few minutes after walking around the group decided to stop and find a place to stay at that all of them could hang out. Well in short they ended up in Lucy's apartment.

"Its too girly" Gazille said as he sat on Lucy's bed. Juvia and Wendy with Charle enjoyed themselves with tea. Pantherlily took on the task of snooping around and exploring Lucy's apartment. He stopped only to be thrown by an enraged Lucy.

"STOP SNOOPING!" Lucy shouted to Gazille who held the shaken Pantherlily

"Your apartment looks nice" Juvia said getting a nod from Wendy and Charle

"It is awfully girly for you though" Charle said taking a sip from her cup of tea. Lucy just growled and got laughs from both Wendy and Juvia. With a sigh she sat down with the girls and had a cup of tea to herself

"Everybody's busy with Lisanna . . ." Lucy said lowly as she looked at her cup of tea

"Juvia doesn't know who this Lisanna girl is." Juvia said innocently but she herself also looked down on her cup

"When she came its like as if we got thrown out. . ." Wendy said in a sad voice glancing at the other two girls before she herself hanged her head low.

"But she is awfully suspicious. Lisanna died two years ago but she said that she got sucked in by the anima and got thrown into Edolas. She got sent back here 'cause she herself contains magic inside. . . She just came back in Earth like a zombie would do coming back from the grave" Charle said the last line with a tone that she usually doesn't use.

"But her explanation is possible after all." Pantherlily said. All the girls looked at the male cat with a flat look

"OI! So what the dead chick came back to life? The heck I care about her anyways." Gazille said in his usual tone. His hands behind him supporting as he leaned backwards.

"We don't know her so . . . Juvia agrees with you" Juvia said to Gazille.

"All we could do now is get along with her and try to get to know her a bit so that we could fit in with the guild more, now that Lisanna is back" Lucy said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I think she's nice since mina-san likes her" Wendy said with a somewhat regained happy voice.

"But be careful when you are near her" Pantherlily said getting Wendy's attention

"She may have something we don't know yet." He said

"Tch. Zombie Chick. Why can't the dead just stay dead?" Gazille said getting laughs from all of them.

XXX

The group split up after that. Gazille was the first one to leave with Pantherlily, shouting that he didn't want to be stuck in a girl's room with girls in it. The girls shared gossips to one another and talked about the usual girl stuff.

Juvia as usual talked or more likely praised and preached about Gray to the other two. Wendy and Lucy happily listened about Juvia's adoration to Gray. Lucy got teased by the other two about her and Natsu. Lucy in return didn't say anything but that her relationship with Natsu is only up to friends. The girl quickly changed the topic to fashion and hairstyles. Wendy just asked some advice from the older girls, advices about being a lady and as usual the hell of a topic: Puberty.

It was about after an hour or two that the two girls left. With the apartment all to herself, Lucy sighed a sigh of relief. But after remembering the guild she slumped down to her bed and stared at the ceiling with sadness.

"I hope nothing will change between the guild and us new members. . . Well tomorrow I'll try to befriend Lisanna" Lucy said with a smile and hope in her voice

XXX

Just the first chapter. This is just an idea that popped into me. Well I'm a Lucy fan and the coming of Lisanna hit a wall in me that just kinda pissed me off. Sorry to all Lisanna fans who think I'm wrong, this is just my opinion ppl. Well thinking now in the early chapters Lisanna's name was here and there but I didn't think that she would actually be thrown into the plot again. Sucks, I hate characters who jus goes BAM! I'm alive! Wtf? The heck I don't like zombies and stuff sooo. . She kinda falls into that group…

Please don't Flame or anything. Wanna say something bad? Keep it to yourself I don't need haters. I need reviewers: )

POLICY: **READ & REVIEW **


	2. A Mission without Natsu

Chapter 2- A mission without Natsu!

Ooooh~~ I got a lot of reviews : 3 Thanks guys! All of those are well appreciated.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**XXX**

Morning came in but that wasn't the cause of her wake. Lucy woke up hearing roaring laughter and giggles. With a groan she sat upright and rubbed off the sleep in her eyes. Knocks then barraged the room and Lucy dragged herself out of the bed. With anger at the person responsible for the noise Lucy opened the door fiercely.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" She shouted at the unknown person. Breathed heavily she opened her eyes and gasped as she saw who she shouted at. Lisanna and Natsu stood in front of her with Ezra at the back. Lisanna hid from Natsu's back while Natsu gave a flat face. Ezra at the back smirked at Lucy's gawking shocked face.

"Tch. . . Don't you know how to respect other people's sleep? My ears still hurt from yesterday's booming party." Lucy said grumpily moving to the side letting the three come in.

"We're sorry we barged in. We wanted to show Lisanna around and thought that you'd be up Lucy" Ezra said getting a sweat drop from Lucy

"Fine. Since I'm awake we can't do anything anymore. Natsu you better not break anything or else" Lucy cast a second short evil glare at the said boy.

"Okay Luce." Natsu said replying with a smile on his face. Lisanna giggled as she saw this and pinched his cheek getting a groan.

"Well I guess it's late for greetings but Good Morning." Lucy said to Lisanna with a smile only to have a smile back.

"You can make some food if you like. I'm going to take a bath." Lucy said hurrying to the bathroom

"FOOD!" Happy darted from no where. Natsu also screamed at the same time but was stopped by Lisanna.

"I can prepare the food. For all I know you could make something poisonous Natsu" Lisanna giggled at the end. Ezra came with Lisanna as she prepared to cook.

After 15 minutes the dish they prepared still cooking. Ezra and Lisanna talked while the watched after the said dish. Natsu sat on the chair of Lucy's desk. Opening the drawers one by one Natsu suddenly got hit at the back of his head. With a groan he turned around to see a very angry Lucy.

"STOP SNOOPING!" Lucy shouted at him. Turning around she grabbed the nearest thing she could reach and threw it at a snooping male cat.

"YOU TOO HAPPY!" Lucy said loudly. With a sigh she calmed herself down. Dragging Natsu out of her chair she groaned. Settling the boy down on the dining table Lucy checked the drawers of her table only to stop and express a sigh of relief seeing everything intact.

"Please just don't mess around with my things" Lucy said slumping to the chair.

"Gosh you really know how to wake up a person Natsu." Lucy said getting a grin from Natsu and a smile from Happy

"Breakfast is ready!" Lisanna said holding dishes. Lucy and Lisanna helped each other out with setting up the dining table. Natsu dashed into the kitchen and got kicked out by Ezra.

"Wait for it to cool down. We'll eat together Natsu." Ezra said with the hot dish in her hands. The four settled themselves down and began to eat. Compliments rung around as they ate. Lisanna all thanked them for the compliments saying that Elfman and Mirajane are good cooks and taught her well.

"I'm so full~" Lucy sang happily smiling at Lisanna.

"I'm not" Natsu said bleakly with a straight face.

"It was delicious Lisanna, who knew that you'd follow after your sister." Ezra said

"Mira-sis taught me before I got sucked into the anima. After that the Edolas version of Mira-sis also taught me how to cook." Lisanna explained.

"You have to cook lots and lots the next time Lisanna." Natsu said encouragingly.

"I can cook for you everyday Natsu!" Lisanna said getting a yipee from Natsu and Happy.

"Well we barged in enough for today. Lucy would you like to join us? We're going around the town for a while then we'll head back to the Headquarters." Ezra said getting a shake of the head from Lucy.

"I can't. I'll be going with Gazille and Lluvia today. Wendy is also coming with us so I can't back out of it." Lucy said getting strange looks from Natsu and Happy

"With Gazille? He'll hurt you Lucy! Why don't you just come with us?" Happy kinda wailed out in concern.

"Gazille! You trust that guy to be around you? Better just stick with me Lucy!" Natsu said kinda wrongly

"Stick with you? Nahh . . .You hava Ezra-san and Lisanna with you now. Besides the four of us kinda planned to go on a mission today. But Gazille still doesn't know soo….." Lucy said making Natsu jaw drop and Happy drop to the ground straight to his face.

"A MISSION?" both shouted in unison.

"But you only go on missions with me!~~" Natsu whined getting an irritated look from Lucy.

"Stop it Natsu. I just thought that maybe it'll be better to have a change of partners for a while. You know get to know the others when it gets to mission. Besides I have Lluvia and Wendy with me and Charle is coming too of course! Gazille and Pantherlily are fairy tail mages so that means I can trust them." Lucy said as Natsu's soul went out of his body in pure shock.

"But Lucy!" Happy said

"No buts." Lucy said crossing her arms across her chest and applying a stern look on her face

"But Luce~" Natsu said recovering from the shock.

"I said NO BUTS. Just go and do your own stuff. I'm still going to pack my stuff for later." Lucy said ending the conversation. With that last line Ezra and Natsu went out of Lucy's apartment. Lisanna stopped and gave Lucy a glare before she went out herself.

"What the? . . What's her problem. . ." Lucy said in an annoyed tone. Rolling her eyes Lucy went on and packed her things for her upcoming mission.

XXXX

Lucy went in the headquarters and as usual the party of Lisanna still hasn't ended. The bar was crowded and the there were clumps of people dancing to the booming music everywhere. Luckily the mission board was free of drunken party people. Slowly walking in she turned to look at the request boards only to gasp.

"G-g-azile!" She stuttered out getting a weird look from the Dragon slayer.

"What's wrong?" Pantherlily asked standing from the floor.

"N-nothing. Say Gazille will you go with me on a mission?" Lucy sheepishly asked

"A mission with you?" He repeated dumbly

"Yea with me but Wendy and Juvia will come too." Lucy said with a smile getting another odd look from him.

"I'm not going." He said with his arms crossed and his face in stone.

"But we'll need a guy in our group!" Lucy said out loud.

"It is much safer to have at least a male in the group" Charle's voice came from behind. Wendy held Charle in her hands and Juvia stood beside them.

"How about we join your group Gazille?" Juvia asked getting a shocked and frightened look from him.

"Why not go with Natsu instead? I haven't seen him anywhere." Pantherlily said making Lucy gloomy.

"He's busy walking around with Lisanna out there. . ." She said with gloom marks above her head making the Gazille and Pantherlily sweat drop.

"Even Gray is busy. . ."Juvia said making the area rain.

"Ezra-san is occupied too. . ." Wendy said with a cute sad face.

"Go find SOMEONE ELSE!" Gazille shouted with a tick marks on his face. "I'm going alone!"

"Well then I guess I'll stick with Charle-sama for today." Pantherlily walked to the girls. Gazille gawked as he realized what he said making Lucy smirk.

"NO! I didn't mean that!" Gazille shouted but Pantherlily easily ignored him, facing away with crossed arms.

"You are welcome to join us, Gazille" Lucy evilly grinned as Gazille gawked more.

"So what mission will we go to?" Pantherlily asked looking up to the smiling Lucy.

"WAIT! Damnit! Fine! I'll go. Happy now?" Gazille shouted making the girl's mood turn around. Juvia stopped making the area rain and Wendy happily hugged Charle.

"You are lucky Pantherlily sided with you" He said facing a grinning Lucy.

"What mission shall we take?" Wendy asked looking at the request board.

"Let's choose an easy one!" Lucy said going toward the board. Her hands in a thinking position as she scanned the requests available.

"Choose something hard!" Gazille shouted at Lucy, who cringed at the voice.

"I don't want Wendy to fight. Pick something that does not involve battles." Charle said making Gazille madly glare at her.

"What the heck!" Gazille said out loud still glaring at Charle.

"Juvia wants a mission far away!" Juvia said sliding to Lucy's side and scanning the requests too.

"Me too!" Wendy said out cutely with Charle smiling up to her.

"It has to have a big reward" Pantherlily stated making Lucy glance at the tomcat.

"I need to pay my rent. . ." She said her finger tapping lightly to her cheek.

"Might I suggest an assassination mission?" Panther lily said again going to Gazille's side.

"I don't want Wendy going to harm's way!" Charle shouted at the male eksheed.

"Bring on the battles!" Gazille exclaimed.

"I want to see other places!" Wendy joyful said out loud.

"CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed at the. Seeing them shut up, Lucy cleared her throat and was about to speak when Gray suddenly interrupted her.

"Taking a mission Lucy?" Gray asked with surprise, he was standing near the main doors.

"Gray-sama. . ." Juvia whispered with a blush

"Oh. . Hi Gray" Lucy said "Are you going to take a mission too?" She asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yea, I'm going with Natsu and Lisanna even Ezra is coming" He said walking towards the group.

"Well we are going on a mission too!" Lucy bit back out of no where and blushed as she realized what she just said.

"On a mission? With whom?" Gray asked slowly.

"All of us of course!" Lucy exclaimed with pride as Gray gawked with wide eyes.

**XXXXXXX**

Here's chapter two people! Sorry for the late update.

Hope you like it and give me a nice feedback.

Read & Review~


	3. Mission! Mission! Mission!

Chapter 3 –Mission! Mission! Mission!

The mission they took was a piece of cake for the group. The only thing that they did was show up at the scene and all of the bad guys came running away. After that Lluvia had to whip the bad guys back to them. All hell broke loose after that. After a few minutes the award money was given and equally divided to them. Just as easy as that.

"That was stupid." Gazille said with a stoic face and arms crossed at his chest.

"That was easy!" Lucy said with glee as she held the award money and pocketed it with security.

"That was a good mission." Charle said getting a nod of agreement from Wendy.

"Though Lluvia would have wanted a better fight." The girl frowned.

"At least we finished it easily. Now on to the next mission for the day." Pantherlily said.

"Another mission? WITH THEM?" Gazille ranted about to Pantherlily. Pantherlily merely walked to the side of Lucy and plainly ignored Gazille's angry outbursts.

The group was walking down the Main street, going back to the headquarters. From right to left was Lucy, Pantherlily and Lluvia with Charle and Wendy in front and Gazille at the back, a few steps away. People around them glanced at the group as they passed by and some even whispered to one another.

"Hey, Fairy Tail members!" A guy shouted as they passed a stall. All of them stopped to look at who it was. The plain guy grinned and waved to all of them. Surprised the group went on their way and waved back at the person. This time the group stuck together closer.

"The people seem to look at us like it's an uncommon thing to spot a Fairy Tail member. . ."

"Might be because we're walking together?" Wendy replied

"Or it can be because of our large number of members." Pantherlily suggested.

"Mix those two and you'll get the answer." Gazille said in an annoyed manner.

"Y-Yea right." Lucy said.

The group picked up their pace and found themselves welcomed by the Head Quarter building of Fairy Tail. They walked inside one by one and found the partying crowd asleep and drunk inside. There were moans here and there, random shouts from drunkards, groans of mingling hangovers.

"Again with these stuff? Hmmmm. . . what the heck." Lucy mumbled to herself as she scanned the crowd for Natsu and the others.

"Must be on their mission. Let's pick a fast one and finish the day." Pantherlily said, breaking three of the girl's each different trains of thought.

"Good idea Pantherlily." Charle agreed with a nod of the head.

"Psssh. . . Fairy Tail's strongest team." Lucy again mumbled to herself, now facing the mission board.

"Gray-sama's . . . still not here." Mini dark clouds gathered upon her head and began to rain down on Lluvia.

"It's okay we've already finished a mission together. That proves we can do it without them." Lucy stood her ground but slowly also began to mope.

"Can you girly girls stop this! You people were the ones who said that we should work as a group on a mission. Now you give me this?" Gazille bursted out to the three girls. The three were stunned, what he said was true. It was their choice and they had to hold up the choice they made.

"Lluvia will make Gray-sama proud." She said with shinning inspired eyes.

"That's it. We'll show them what our new group's made of." Lucy said, staring at the board with a smirk. She reached out a hand and grabbed the specific piece of paper.

"Never underestimate the newcomers." Wendy said with Charle supporting her statement.

"Underestimate? This group does have two out of three dragon slayers." Pantherlily stated out. Gazille grinned at his cat's statement. It was true. Their group had two of three of the whole guild's dragon slayers. Seriously, what is there to worry about? And that was what Lucy exactly thought.

"We won't do this today. Tomorrow we're going on a trip!" She exclaimed, with her hand extended forward and the paper clear for all of them to read. The others looked at her with a confused face and took a long look at the paper, before making their violent reactions.

XXXX

So like yea, I know this is A **SUPER SHORT CHAPTER**. But I have been waiting to update for some time now. I **will **update soon. If not please feel free to kill me. And I am not kidding on this one.


End file.
